


How to make Swedish Meatballs

by Aritz_Dyve



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cooking, Food Kink, Other, Recipes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aritz_Dyve/pseuds/Aritz_Dyve
Summary: WARNING: THIS IS VERY CURSED. This short story is about a YouTuber that really likes meatballs. (No this is not based on any actual person)
Relationships: Man/meatball
Comments: 1





	How to make Swedish Meatballs

**Author's Note:**

> I spent 2 hours writing this and those are 2 hours of my life that I will never get back. I don't even know what to put as the tags. If you found this fic, welcome to my special little corner of hell! I can't find the original recipe that I used as a reference but this fic can be used as a functioning recipe so if you want to make them... Go ahead I guess? Ok that's all! Sorry in advance!

“What’s up guys welcome back to my channel! Today we’ll be making Swedish meatballs!” 

He said, smiling and looking at the camera.

“This recipe is one of my favorites, it takes a while to make but the result is so worth it.”

He felt his blood pulsing through his veins. His muscles were tense and his arms were shaking. Even though he was on camera, he could feel his pants getting tighter and tighter.

“First, we have to chop the onion!”

He stared at the onion lustfully, ready to get on with the show. He had to bite his tongue to keep from moaning as he heard the crisp sound of the knife slicing the onion in half. He dragged his fingers over the pre-pealed now chopped in half onion’s smooth skin, causing his breath to become staggered and shaky. As he brought down the knife on one of the onion’s halves, he felt his eyes sting. The pain of the onion juice entering his eye made him shake. By the time he finished slicing the onion, his tears were not the only wet thing that had stained his clothes.

“Now,” he started breathily. “We have to put all of the ingredients into a big bowl~”

He placed the 1 pound of ground beef and the ½ pound of ground pork into the large bowl. Then added half of the chopped onion, ¾ cup of breadcrumbs, an egg, and ½ a cup of milk. Putting all the ingredients in the bowl was like torture to him. Seeing the ingredients just stacked on top of each other waiting to be mushed was like a striptease, but he knew that he had to finish putting all of them in so that it would be perfect. He added a tablespoon of dried parsley, a tablespoon of Worcestershire sauce, two teaspoons of salt, and one teaspoon of pepper.

“Now-ngh, it’s time to mix it together.”

He could no longer hold himself back. He grabbed the seasoned meat feverishly, grinding his hips against the countertop as he felt the meaty mush in his hands. The coldness and wetness of the ingredients made his cock throb. The moist chunks of meat slid through his fingers, making a loud plopping noise when they fell back into the milk at the bottom. 

“Oh fuck Ah~” He moaned.

He squeezed and mixed the meat with his bare hands until it was a consistent texture, at this point he could barely stand up. Forgetting to say what he was doing to the camera, he shaped the mixture into balls the size of walnuts, making sure that they were all equal in size.

“I’m going to add some of my own spices to these special balls,” He said, “So feel free to watch~”

He unbuttoned his jeans and slipped them off, soon doing the same with his boxers. His fully erect dick was now exposed to the camera, but he didn’t mind. He climbed on top of the island in his kitchen where he had been preparing the meatballs. He moved the large bowl in front of him, squatting before the camera.

He reached down and pulled out his but plug, almost losing his balance. He stuck his finger inside of him, it was loose enough to do what he knew he needed. He picked up the first meatball and gingerly pushed it inside of his ass. It wasn’t enough so he picked up a second, a third, a fourth, a fifth… Soon, he had 12 inside of him. He could feel them filling him up, pushing into the corners of his colon. He loved having them inside of him, it was like how poop felt, but even more mushy and chunky~. He began to push the meatballs out of himself, squeezing his muscles as hard as he could. The camera filmed him as each of the meatballs were pushed out of him, making a satisfying squelch as they squeezed through his asshole, and an even more arousing shlop as they hit the counter.

He shifted and slipped off the counter then counted to make sure that he hadn’t left any of the meatballs behind. He counted for all 12 and then proceed to move on.

“Now we need to put them on a lightly greased 9x13 baking dish!”

He delicately moved each of his special balls to the baking dish, making sure not to disturb their naturally formed shape. He was still hard as a rock, drooling and twitching while he finished placing the final meatballs.

“Next, we put them in the oven which should be preheated to 350 degrees F(175 degrees C) for thirty minutes,” He said placing them in the oven. “Normally, I would turn them until they were all an even shade of brown, but I’m gonna focus more on making the sauce today!”

He grabbed a saucepan from one of his cabinets, almost losing balance as the handle grazed his throbbing cock. He measured out ¼ of a cup of vegetable oil, ¼ of a cup of all-purpose flour, a tables spoon of paprika and salt (separately), and one teaspoon of pepper. He put it over medium heat and stirred until it started to sizzle, it was really hot~. 

“Now you could just add hot water and sour cream,” He said as he added in 2 cups of boiling water and ¾ cup of sour cream. “But for the sauce, I’m gonna add in my own special cream!”

He started jerking off in front of the saucepan, he was quite tall so he didn’t have to remove it from the burner. The sizzling of the sauce was so hot, he pored some vegetable oil on his dick and started pumping his hand even faster. He had to place his other hand on the counter to balance himself, as he came into the pan.

“All the ingredients have been added to the sauce! Next, we need to stir it until it’s smooth and heated evenly.”

After a couple of minutes, the timer dinged and he pulled the meatballs out of the oven. He pored the sauce over the special balls and put them back in the oven for twenty more minutes. He grabbed his buttplug off of the counter and inserted it back inside of himself.

After what seemed like forever (or no time at all depending who you ask), the 20-minute timer finished and the meatballs were now done.

“And that’s how you make my favorite Swedish Meatballs!”

He grabbed a toothpick and inserted it into one of the meatballs. He slowly lifted it up to his lips pausing for a moment before taking the first bite.

“Bon appetit!”

-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of onions is 1/2 a cup in case you actually want to make these!


End file.
